Naruto: La dernière Kyranami
by Wahou
Summary: Je suis Yume Hasegawa, la dernière survivante du puissant clan Kyranami, partagée entre Suna et Konoha alors que je suis peureuse et incompétente. Pour subsister, je dois maintenant accepter le rôle de ninja de Konoha et de Suna... Le seul problème: je suis NULLE. Mais par intérêt personnel, je dois faire mes preuves à Gaara...
1. Chapitre 1: Le commencement

**Prologue:**

Mon nom est Yume Hasegawa. Yume pour «rêveuse» et Hasegawa pour le «long fleuve de vallée» que mon village côtoyait quand j'étais petite. Je suis une orpheline depuis que j'ai 8 ans. À l'origine, je vivais dans un pays, si je peux appeler ça un pays, qui n'avait même pas de nom. C'était une terre sauvage entre Suna et Iwa qui, selon tous les grands pays, n'était même pas habitée.

Eh bien à l'étonnement de tous, quelques années plus tard, elle l'était. Au centre de ce «Pays» existait mon petit village anonyme, le village de Kyranami. Nous étions non-seulement un petit village perdu au milieu de nul-part, mais également un clan: un clan avec de grands pouvoirs.

Nous détenions entre nos mains le secret de l'invocation, la création à l'état pure; en d'autre mots, de modeler notre chakra pour créer la vie. Grace à ce pouvoir dût à notre clan, nous étions capables de sculpter dans notre chakra de puissants monstres qui pouvaient combattre pour nous au besoin, mais qui, une fois la bataille ou l'entrainement terminé, gagnait la foret et s'initiait à une vie libre et sauvage. Ces êtres auquel notre imagination et notre chakra donnaient la vie, ne nous servaient que le temps d'une mission.

Mais un jour, après avoir créé nos premiers dragons et nos premiers monstres de pierre, notre village a constaté être devenu trop puissant pour rester secret. Certains villageois s'opposaient à se fondre dans l'anonymat et voulaient faire sortir le village Kyranami de l'ombre pour être reconnu par les plus grands pays ninjas, particulièrement: Ame, Konoha et Suna. Hors, beaucoup d'autres citoyens étaient contre cette idée: Ils défendaient que de rester secret était le meilleur moyen de ne pas se voir déclarer la guerre par ces pays. C'est alors que les discussions ont tourné aux débats, les débats aux disputes et les disputes au sang. Ce village autrefois paisible et paradisiaque étaient désormais en complète anarchie, n'ayant aucun chef à sa tête. Des «_Gangs_» se sont formés et s'attaquaient à tout le monde, à leurs oppositions comme aux innocents ne prenant pas parti.

Le conflit n'allant qu'en empirant, Kyranami s'est déclaré la guerre à soie-même. Des invocations bondissant de partout et serrant des bouts de chaire entre leurs dents faisait couler le sang du clan à flot, et, stupidement, il n'eut resté du village que de la poussière.

Dans cette anarchie, mon père, ma mère et ma soeur ont perdu la vie... comme la totalité du clan, supposément. Moi, mon histoire est différente. Je me suis échappée de Kyranami... J'ai fugué à l'âge de 8 ans, dès le début des tensions au village, parce que je ne sentais pas que ma place était ici... Et j'avais un goût irrassasiable de liberté.

Cependant, j'étais jeune et inconsciente. Seule dans la foret, je n'arrivais pas à me nourrir, j'avais froid la nuit et sentait ma santé se détériorer peu à peu à chaque jour. Après quatre jour j'étais desséchée, affamée et frigorifiée, au point d'en être étourdie. Je m'étais accroupie au bas d'un arbre, pour ne pas dire effondrée et avais eu l'impression que le feuillage des arbres tournait.

C'est alors qu'un ninja qui passait par les branches au-dessus de ma tête m'a entendu tousser. Il s'est arrêté et m'a regardé, depuis l'arbre devant celui où j'étais appuyée. Il devait être dans la trentaine... Il est descendu de son perchoir et est venu à ma rencontre:

- Eh, petite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

Voyant ma difficulté à respirer et mes yeux fatigués, il n'a pas attendu de réponse:

- Je suis de Suna. Viens, Je te ramène au Kazekage, Yondaime.

L'étranger m'a pris dans ses bras et est reparti avec moi furtivement dans la direction opposée à laquelle il était arrivé.

Une fois arrivée à Suna, et après avoir répondu à plusieurs questions de la part du Kazekage, Yondaime a décidé de faire de moi la charge du troisième Hokage. Il a envoyé une lettre à Konoha, demandant à Sarutobi de bien vouloir m'accueillir parmi eux. L'entente était simple, Konoha s'occuperait de m'héberger pendant que Suna s'occuperait de mon éducation. Suna allait envoyer un stagiaire d'élément feu voulant s'entraîner à Konoha pour s'occuper de mon apprentissage. L'Hokage a accepté. Mon devenir allait ainsi appartenir à la citoyenneté de Konoha tout autant qu'à celle de Suna. J'étais en quelque sorte l'objet d'une nouvelle alliance entre ces deux villages.

* * *

**9 ans plus tard**

**(Gaara et Tsunade remplacèrent respectivement leurs anciens Kazekage et Hokage)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Depuis une ou deux minutes, j'étais debout dans l'office, étant convoquée par l'hokage. Tsunade rangea quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau. Je patientai un peu, le temps qu'elle ait terminé le ménage de sa paperasse. Les sourcils froncés et l'attitude sévère, elle leva finalement son regard sur moi, prête à mettre quelque chose au claire.

- Yume, soupira-t-elle. Konoha ne payera plus ton logis. Maintenant, tu as 17 ans. Tu es assez vieille pour te trouver un emploi et gagner l'argent nécessaire pour payer ton loyer.

Mal-à-l'aise, je baissai les yeux. On allait m'enlever l'argent à laquelle je disposais de la part de Konoha? Mais sur un point de vue, Le stagiaire de Suna était toujours présent à Konoha pour m'offrir des cours. Donc, probablement que Gaara le payait encore... Au moins j'avais toujours droit à l'éducation gratuite.

- Mais, Tsunade, tentai-je d'argumenter, j'ai déjà essayé de décrocher un boulot dans les boutiques, et même chez Ichiraku, qui n'embauche normalement que sa famille, tant j'étais désespérée... Personne ne veut m'employer parce que je ne suis pas née à Konoha...

Elle m'interrompit, serrant son stylo entre ses doigts:

- Je sais à quel point c'est difficile de s'intégrer dans un village, mais tu y habites depuis 9 ans, tu es sensée avoir trouvé ta place ici. Le problème est que tu restes toujours discrète, dans ton coin. Jamais personne ne te voit. Normalement, à Konoha, tout le monde connait tout le monde, mais tu te gardes à l'écart. Si tu essaierais de te faire remarquer un peu, ce serais déjà un avantage pour te trouver un emploi du temps.

- Oui... répondis-je, soucieuse.

Tsunade mordit le bout de son stylo avant d'être frappée par une illumination qu'elle semblait jugée très prometteuse. Elle s'empressa de proposer l'alternative:

- Yume, voudrais-tu être ninja?

- NINJA?! criai-je, ahurie, NON JE SUIS BIEN TROP PEUREUSE!

Tsunade lâcha son crayon, offusquée:

- Tu n'as pas de boulot et je ne te finance plus! Alors que compte tu faire d'autre?! Tu veu trouver un autre emploie? Très bien! Mais comme je te l'ai dis, tu dois d'abord te faire remarquer! En étant ninja, tu ferais tes preuves aux villageois de Konoha! Tu pourrais être ninja partiellement le temps de te trouver un autre travail!

Effectivement, Tsunade marquait un point. Grace à mon stagiaire, j'avais déjà passé l'école primaire, ce qui faisait que je pourrais bien, si je le voulais, commencer une carrière de ninja au stade genin. En fait, je ne vois pas le mal à être genin, même si je suis peureuse, puisque la mission la plus «Épique» que l'on puisse nous confier à ce rang et d'escorter une grand-mère jusqu'à l'épicerie. Pour de petites tâches simples de ce genre, je pourrais en effet être payée et ainsi être capable de m'offrir mon appartement qui était jadis financé par Sarutobi ou Tsunade.

- Très bien, cédai-je. Je vais être genin. Mais je vous préviens, madame, je ne suis pas douée du tout!

Tsunade eut un sourire en coin et sortit du papier à lettre de son bureau. Elle retira le capuchon de son stylo à encre et m'informa, tout en écrivant:

- Je vais envoyer un message à Gaara lui demandant de rappeler son stagiaire et de plutôt t'envoyer un sensei. Après tout, c'est Suna qui est chargé de ton éducation.

Mon stagiaire m'avait beaucoup appris. Il m'a appris à mieux écrire, il m'a enseigné les mathématiques et les arts, et même, les bases du ninjutsu et du taijutsu. Mais désormais je semblais avoir monté d'un grade: ces petits enseignements de base ne me suffisaient plus. J'étais désormais une genin... De 17 ans. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.


	2. Chapitre 2: Nakary Sensei!

J'avais très mal dormis cette nuit. Je venait tout juste de me brosser les dents, sans trop d'énergie, assommée par la fatigue. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine de mon appartement, sans me rendre compte que je partais de la salle de bain avec ma brosse-à-dents toujours en main. Mettant le pied dans la salle, je pris un certain moment pour comprendre qu'il y avais quelque-chose qui clochait devant moi. Je fis le saut lorsque ma conscience se dégourdit:il y avait un homme, dos à moi, cherchant quelque-chose dans mon réfrigérateur. Je pris inconsciemment la position défensive de Rock Lee, tenant fermement ma brosse-à-dent dans ma main gauche tel une arme menaçante.

Sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, il sentit ma présence:

- Yume? m'apostropha-t-il

- V...vous...heu... Oui?

J'étais trop perturbée pour donner une réponse constructive ou une phrase complète. Il ferma le réfrigérateur, un casseau de fraise à la main, et s'assied à la table... Ma table... Dans ma cuisine... Dans mon appartement.

Maintenant qu'il me faisait face, je constatai qu'il portait la veste kaki et l'emblème des senseis de Suna. il portait un masque en bandages qu'il avait abaissé pour manger qui semblait normallement cacher sa bouche jusqu'au bas de son nez et une courte frange de cheveux noirs dissimulais son oeil droit, alors que son oeil gauche était d'un doré presque brillant. il était grand et très mince, presqu'autant que Kakashi Hatake. Je me rendais compte qu'il était plutôt séduisant... C'était d'eux qu'il fallait le plus se méfier.

Il fit bref:

- J'm'appelle Nakary, j'ai été désigné pour être ton sensei.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas m'offrir de plus amples explications, je l'accusai:

- Eh bien, mon ancien professeur n'entrait pas chez moi pour me subtiliser des fraises!

- Ah.

Il ne semblait rien avoir à me dire. Nakary mena une fraise à ses lèvres. Il avait bientôt vidé mon casseau. Gaara, pourquoi m'avoir refiler un sensei pareil?

Impatiente de tout mettre au clair, je ne pus m'empêcher de le questionner:

- Voyager de Suna à Konoha prend trois jours... La lettre demandant à Gaara de m'envoyer un sensei n'a été envoyée qu'hier, comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà arrivé à destination?

En contemplant la rougeur et la forme d'une des fraises, il me répondit:

- Il faut croire que je peu voyager trois fois plus vite.

Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? Pouvait-il courir plus vite que les autres ninjas ou un truc du genre? Je devinai que cet homme là n'était pas du genre très bavard... sans pour autant sembler méchant ou asocial. Il semblait plutôt... embrouillé et absent.

Voyant qu'il était distrait, je m'approchai de lui et lui tapota l'épaule du bout de mon doigt pour attirer son attention. Quand il eut une réaction, je lui posai une nouvelle question:

- Heum... Alors... Vous êtes venus... Pour m'emmener en entrainement?

- Oui.

- Eh bien...

Il mangea la dernière fraise et trancha:

- Allons s'y. Mais Gaara requière que l'entrainement se fasse à Suna...

Il se leva.

À Suna? Pourquoi? Comme Konoha ne payait plus sa part pour me faire subsister, l'alliance était-elle rompue? Était-ce pour cela que Gaara voulait que je revienne à Suna? Pour me couver comme Konoha l'avait jadis fait alors que ce n'était présentement plus le cas? J'avais tellement de questions à poser... Mais ce n'était certainement pas de la part de Nakary que j'allais recevoir les réponses. Mieux valait attendre d'être à Suna, pour que je puisse aller demander l'information à Gaara en personne.

* * *

Depuis environs trente minutes que nous marchions l'un aux côtés de l'autre dans Konoha. Les gens se retournaient, surpris de voir un sensei portant l'emblème de Suna plutôt que de Konoha sur un bandeau accroché à son bras. Ils ne semblaient pas savoir quoi penser.

Maintenant que je savais qu'on marchait vers Suna pour de l'entrainement, surement intensif, j'étais stressée. Nakary ne semblait pas remarquer que je tremblais. Je voulais savoir ce que nous allions faire. Après un silence, je décidai de prendre parole. Tout me troublait tellement que je n'arrivais pas à m'exprimer correctement. Je bégayai:

- Qu...Qu'allons nous faire, p... pour l'entrainement?

J'étais anxieuse. Des pompes? je ne pouvais en faire aucune: mon thorax s'écrasait sur le sol à chaque fois que j'essayais! De la course? Je ne pouvais pas courir plus de deux kilomètres sans avoir l'impression d'être à l'article de la mort! Décidément, le sport n'était pas mon truc. Et quant au chakra, j'en avais si peu que je serais surprise de pouvoir créer ne serait-ce qu'une souris avec.

- Ce que tu veux.

- HEIN?

Il haussa les épaules.

Je ne savais pas si sa réponse signifiait: «Je me fiche éperdument de toi, je ne perdrai pas mon temps à t'entraîner» ou si elle signifiait plutôt: «Je suis tout à toi, nous nous entraîneront comme tu le juges bon de le faire... même s'il faut commencer avec des exercices plutôt basiques.»

Soudain, Un marchand sortit de l'ombre en agitant une cloche pour nous inciter à s'approcher de son kiosque:

- ...DES **FRAISES**! DES ÉCHANTILLONS DE **FRAISES** GRATUITES!

Nakary s'arrêta sèchement. Voyant qu'il n'était plus à proximité de moi, je me retournai. Il était devant le kiosque et s'agitait comme un enfant. Il goûta à toute les fraises, de celles trempées dans le chocolat jusqu'à celles trempées dans le caramel.

Nakary... aimait-il les fraises, par hasard? Je croyais être une fille gourmande... mais maintenant que je voyais Nakary, je devinais que je n'étais pas la pire. Il était aussi excité devant des fraises que Choji devant la viande.


	3. Chapitre 3: La Route vers Suna

Je rampais sur le sol. Moi et Nakary venions de courir, comme n'importe-quel ninja le ferait pour se rendre à Suna. Seulement, ma batterie était déjà à sec. Écrasée sur le sol, je ne pouvais plus courir : j'avais les jambes tremblantes et le souffle brûlant soulevant du sable.

- Eufff… Eufff… Je ne peux plus continuer, dis-je d'une voix sifflante… continuez sans moi, sensei… Eufff…

Nakary Sensei s'était arrêté à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches, et me regardait giser par terre comme un ver. Sa respiration n'était même pas un tout petit peu accélérée par l'épuisement. Il fallait en venir au fait : J'étais vraiment nulle. Après un certain temps de silence, il démontra du doigt le trajet que nous avions fait. Quand je tournai la tête dans l'herbe pour regarder derrière, je constatai qu'il pointait l'arche de l'entrée de Konoha. Elle était encore visible d'où nous étions.

Découragée, je laissai tomber ma tête contre le sol.

- Euff…Je vais mourir de vieillesse avant d'être arrivée à Suna… Euff…

Soudain, je sentis une secousse. Nakary me souleva et me pris dans ses bras, probablement dans l'idée de me porter jusqu'à Suna.

Je déteste qu'on me soulève, j'ai toujours détesté ça, enragée, je me laissai emporter :

- SENSEI, LÂCHEZ-MOI! Ordonnai-je

Je n'avais même pas commencé à me débattre que déjà il obtempéra et me laissa tomber sur le sol comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Aie… À nouveau, j'étais un ver qui se tortillait sur le sol… mais cette fois, de douleur.

Nakary se penchât pour me prévenir :

- Nous devons être à Suna avant 23 heures. Ordre de Gaara.

23 heures? Gaara a donc vraiment demandé à Nakary de venir me chercher et de me ramener à Suna… et le tout dans un délai de 2 jours… Alors que la mission prendrait normalement 6 jours? Quesque tout cela voulait dire? Pourquoi Gaara était-il aussi pressé de me savoir à Suna… Je n'en pouvais plus des questions sans réponses. Mais mes préoccupations étaient désormais axées sur le fait que je devais courir trois fois plus vite qu'un ninja alors qu'en réalité, je ne cours même pas plus vite qu'un simple villageois. J'étais désespérée à l'idée de devoir accomplir un tel exploit. Découragée, je levai le regard sur son œil doré. Une mèche de cheveux effarée dans mon visage virevoltait à chacune de mes expirations.

- Allez-s' y, vous. Abandonnez-moi ici. Laissez-moi mourir juste là, sous le soleil. (Je me retournai, couchée sur le dos, regardant le ciel bleu) Je vais attendre... que miraculeusement, un brave expéditeur retrouve ma charogne et l'enterre avec de la poussière et des pierres pour me faire honneur…

- Tu es à deux pattées de Konoha…

- … Vous avez raison, je ne vais pas mourir ici… (Je me levai tremblante et avançai vers un énorme rocher en le désignant du doigt)… Je vais mourir là…

Nakary me suivit vers le monument de pierre, lentement, et m'observa m'écraser sur le sol à nouveau. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux de moi.

- Tu m'avais bien laissé te porter, pourtant, quand tu étais petite.

Mes complaintes s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

- P…Pardon?

Il ne répétât pas. Pourtant, j'avais très bien compris : c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé la vie lorsque j'avais 8 ans.

- C'était vous?! Comment est-ce possible? Vous aviez l'air plus vieux il y dix ans? Quel age avez-vous?

Sans aucun état d'âme, il répondit :

- 252 ans très bientôt.

Mon sang figea, alors qu'il circulait à toute allure à peine deux minutes plus tôt. Secrètement, j'avais peur à l'idée qu'il soit immortel. À mes yeux, l'immortalité était synonyme d'incarnation du mal; Sasori, Hidan et Orochimaru en ayant été des exemples parfaits.

- V… Vous êtes… Immortel?

- Non.

Je ressentis un soulagement. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait 251 ans.

- Alors comment…

Nakary se leva et allât cueillir une pomme dans un pommier non loin du rocher. J'étais étonnée qu'il trouve la faim dans un moment pareil et qu'il se contente d'une pomme plutôt que de fraises… mais le fait qu'il soit aussi vieux demeurait mon étonnement principal.

Il s'approcha ensuite de moi avec la pomme dans sa main gauche et plongea sa main droite dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un sablier de taille moyenne. Je me demandai ce qu'il faisait. Soudain, une lumière bleue illumina le sablier : la couleur du chakra. Je compris que Nakary infusait son chakra au sablier, puis subitement, il le retourna. Le sable teinté d'une brillance de bleu me captivait... Il s'écoulait comme une pluie de saphirs. J'observai alors la pomme dans son autre main et réalisai qu'elle se pourrissait aussi vite que le sable qui coulait.

- Whoa…

Lorsque la pomme fut noire et asséchée, il la jeta derrière lui et rangea son sablier à sa place initiale.

- Comment pouvez-vous faire cela? C'est fantastique! Vous contrôlez le temps!

- Je ne contrôle pas le temps. Personne ne le contrôle.

- Mais vous vennez de…

- De le raccourcir, m'interrompit-il. Je peux rajeunir ou faire vieillir quelqu'un avec mon chakra… mais le faire demande toujours du temps, même s'il s'agit de secondes plutôt que d'années.

Le temps : Quel grand mot. Nous en cherchions tous. Mais pourquoi Nakary n'était-il pas populaire s'il était capable de se rajeunir à volonté? N'était-ce pas ce que cherchait Orochimaru? Peut-être que cette technique qu'avait Nakary avait resté un secret de Suna.

- Ca doit forcément être un secret n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi m'en parlez-vous?

- Parce que tu es désormais mon élève. Je ne pourrai pas te cacher ce secret indéfiniment. C'est avec cette technique que je suis effectif en combat.

En combat… Alors pour tuer, Nakary avait besoin que son sablier s'écoule completement. Il avait donc raison : il ne contrôlait pas le temps, puisqu'il en avait besoin.

Il était peut-être déjà midi. Plus les heures passaient, moins il nous restait de temps pour arriver à Suna. Nakary Sensei pouvait peut-être vieillir ou rajeunir, il ne pouvait forcément pas raccourcir le voyage entre Konoha et Suna.

Je regardai par terre, ayant du mal à cacher mon aire boudeuse.

- Très bien, cedai-je, apportez-moi à Suna s'il vous plaît…

Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras. D'un côté, j'avais honte d'avoir besoin d'être transportée pour aboutir à Suna. C'est surement ce que Nakary voulait pour que je m'efforce de m'améliorer la prochaine fois. Eh bien c'était réussi, car dès que mes jambes cesseraient de trembler, je reprendrais la route par moi-même, au risque de ralentir Nakary Sensei.


	4. Chapitre 4: Alice?

Je portais une magnifique robe bleue pardessus lequel était placé un tablier blanc. J'étais plongée dans mon livre sous les pétales roses des cerisiers en fleurs. Apaisée par la beauté de la nature, je quittai mon bouquin des yeux pour me laisser envouter par le jardin. Soudain, Nakary, le lapin-ninja blanc aux yeux dorés avec un emblème de Suna, passa en courant devant moi. Il tenait un sablier dans la paume de sa main :

-… Du temps! Je manque de temps! Je vais être en retard! Terriblement en retard!

Intriguée par ce que je venais de voir, je me levai en un bond, et le suivit. En aboutissant au pied d'un arbre, je me penchai au-dessus d'un trou sans en voir le fond. Tout à coup, je basculai et tombai … jusqu'au plus profond du trou et, regardant en haut, je dû m'admettre que je ne pourrai pas ressortir par le même endroit. La voix de Nakary raisonna dans le tunnel du gigantesque terrier :

- Alice! Alice! Suis-moi!

Alice, c'était bien mon nom, n'est-ce pas? Je suivie la voix du lapin blanc qui me menai jusqu'à dehors, à une table longue, encerclée par un lièvre et une souris… et le chapelier fou… Avec ses cheveux rouges décoiffés… et ce symbole japonais sur son front : Gaara… Il tendit la main, comme pour m'accueillir :

- Il est temps pour toi de dévoiler tes talents de rêveuse…

Je m'approchai de la table, et de Gaara, vêtu d'un grand veston et de ce chapeau excentrique. Je voulu poser ma main dans la sienne, mais ne semblait plus avancer, même si je marchais. Il gardait sa main tendue vers moi, comme pour me supplier de ne pas partir :

- Réveille-toi, Alice… lice…

Je ne comprenais plus : la voix semblait s'éloigner… Mais soudain, elle semblât plus nette que jamais :

- Réveille-toi, Yume.

Ahurie, je me redressai. J'étais dans les bras de Nakary Sensei.

- Nous sommes arrivés à Suna.

- Hmm?

- Tu as dormis tout le trajet…

Je tournai la tête : Nous passions belle et bien sous l'arche de Suna. Nous entrions dans le village et le soleil couchant faisait luire le sable de l'allée comme du feu. Quand je retournai mon regard épuisé vers Nakary, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer avec des oreilles de lapin. Ce rêve… Il avait été si bizarre... Peut-être que mes parents m'avaient conté l'histoire d'Alice au pays des merveilles trop de fois, lorsque j'étais jeune. J'avais le gout de me rendormir, mais me forçai à rester éveillée :

- C'est bon… Baragouinai-je, somnolente, je vais marcher.

Nakary me permis de mettre les pieds au sol. Je repris la route dans Suna à ses côtés. Il avait probablement remarqué que je n'avais pas dormis suffisamment la nuit dernière.

J'étais plutôt gênée puisque je m'étais fixé comme objectif d'entamer une partie du trajet par moi-même, sans avoir besoin d'être portée par Nakary jusqu'à Suna… Mais ma sieste involontaire avait apparemment changé mes plans.

- Pardon, je ne comptais pas à ce que vous me transportiez pendant tout le voyage… en m'endormant j'ai…

- ronflé.

- hein?

- Tu as ronflé… Si ton système respiratoire s'obstrue, c'est peut-être une raison qui explique pourquoi tu ne peux pas courir plus de deux kilomètres.

Nakary me balança cette remarque flagrante comme un coup de casserole en pleine figure. Je commençai à avancer mollement. Je n'étais plus fatiguée, ni assommée par l'envie de dormir : j'étais seulement liquéfiée par le déshonneur… et il le savait sans l'ombre d'un doute puisque malgré ses aires impassibles, j'étais certaine d'avoir décelé un sourire en coin moqueur.

Après quelques minutes de plus de route, nous étions arrivés devant l'office du Kazekage, en plein milieu du village. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant. Il y eut un silence. Après un moment, je le brisai en soupirant :

- Bon… Alors…Que faisons-nous?

- hmm?

- Sensei… Je suis sous vos instructions… mais vous ne m'en donnez jamais…

Il appuya son index sur sa lèvre inférieur, plongé dans une grande réflexion. Nakary était vraiment bizarre.

- Va annoncer à Gaara que nous sommes revenus, trancha-t-il finalement.

Nakary s'éloigna, suivant l'allée de sable. Sans comprendre son comportement, je lui demandai :

- Vous ne vennez pas avec moi?

Nakary ne se retourna même pas pour me répondre, sans plus d'émotions que d'habitude :

- …Je t'ai donné une instruction...

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il pense que j'étais intimidée par Gaara... Même si je l'étais un peu… Mais la raison pour laquelle je voulais qu'il m'accompagne était plutôt que, me connaissant, j'allais me perdre dans les couloirs de l'office. Mais je n'insistai pas.

Pourquoi Nakary était-il aussi distant envers moi? Détestait-il autant ma présence? Si oui, il ne le laissait pas bien paraître puisque je le trouvais sympathique… Quoique bizarre.

J'observais Nakary marcher au loin, au centre de l'allée reluisant de mille feux orangés. Mes pensées revenaient toujours à l'étrange rêve que j'avais fait, depuis les bras de Nakary Sensei... Nakary, qui avait joué le role du lapin blanc en retard qui avait toujours besoin d'un peu plus de temps...


	5. Chapitre 5: Des femmes disparues

Couloir B ou couloir C? Le bureau de Gaara pouvait aussi bien être plus loin, là où se croisait le corridor A et D et qu'en empruntant le couloir A, on pouvait aboutir sur la section E… J'avais l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe. Il commençait peut-être à se faire tard car lorsque je passai près d'une fenêtre, je réalisai que la nuit était tombée : les criquets chantaient et le ciel était maintenant noir et étoilé. Y avait-il toutes les lettres de l'alphabet dans cet office? Car je croyais bien en avoir dénombré jusqu'à vingt-six.

_Qui sait, peut-être qu'au bout du compte, tu trouveras aussi des lettres japonaises. _

Lorsque la voix de ma conscience sorti cette idée absurde, je soupirai. Si ça avait pu être le cas, je n'aurais pas été à la veille de trouver Gaara…

Je distinguai quelqu'un au fond du corridor dans lequel j'étais engagée qui tournait une intersection. Il arrivait dans ma direction, les yeux rivés vers un paquet de documents qu'il avait entre les mains. Il avait l'air d'un sensei vue sa veste. Le côté droit de son visage avait deux traces de maquillages, comme des formes de griffes, et sa tête était coiffée d'un casque de bandages dont l'une des bandes s'échappait pour cacher son œil gauche.

Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, il crachât :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'office du Kazekage, toi!

- Euh… Je m'appelle Yume… et je cherche le Kazekage…

- Qui t'envoie?!

Ses manières laissaient à désirer.

- Nakary Sensei…

À mes mots, ses traits se détendirent :

- Ah, Nakary…

- Vous le connaissez?

- Bien sûr, c'est un très bon ami. Mon nom est Baki. Tu es forcément la seule élève qu'on a confié à Nakary.

- Hein? Pourquoi?

Il se gratta la nuque avant de s'expliquer :  
- Nakary n'est pas autoritaire. Il déteste donner des ordres… mais obéit à ceux des autres sans jamais s'objecter. Il est un des plus forts ninjas de Suna. C'est pourquoi on juge important qu'il transmettre son savoir. Alors, considérant son incapacité à diriger, on se contente de ne lui assigner qu'une élève.

J'hochai la tête.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, j'osai l'arrêter de nouveau :

- Pardon, mais savez-vous où je peux trouver le bureau de Gaara?

Bizarrement, il fronçât les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit, comme s'il était incapable de supporter entendre le nom de son propre kazekage.

- Oui… tourne à droite au fond, dans la rangée H.

Je le remerciai et m'empressai de rejoindre le bureau de Gaara. Je frappai légèrement à la porte du revers de mon poing, et me permis d'entrer discrètement. Gaara avait les yeux plongés dans la paperasse, comme Tsunade il y a deux jours. Il portait sa veste blanche de Kazekage pardessus un chandail bleu, alors que la chapeau qui completait son accoutrement de Kazekage reposait sur le coin de son bureau. Temari était placée de dos à moi face à Kankuro et ils étaient assis sur des petits pouffes, face à une table basse dans le coin de la pièce. Ils passaient le temps en jouant l'un contre l'autre au shôgi. Gaara leva les yeux sur moi et m'accueillit d'un sourire plutôt pâle et forcé :

- Ah, bonsoir Yume.

- Bonsoir Gaara! Moi et Nakary sommes revenus de Konoha. Il fallait que je vous en informe.

Sous les regards en coin de Kankuro et Temari qui continuaient leur partie, Gaara me fit signe d'approcher et j'avançai vers son bureau.

- Yume, voici ta fiche. (Il me tendit une feuille d'instructions et je la pris) J'aimerais que tu la donnes à Nakary.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Nakary n'est à tes côtés que depuis ce matin. Il n'est pas encore renseigné sur toi. Dessus il y a tes allergies, ta grandeur, ton poids et tes détails de santé.

Embarrassée, je pressai la feuille contre mon cœur. Comme quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des filles de ce monde, je n'aimais pas qu'on connaisse mon poids…

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, en quoi un sensei a besoin de connaitre des informations pareilles?

- C'est un système important, surtout pour les élèves qui ont le statut d'asthmatique dans leurs détails de santé.

- Des ninjas asthmatiques?! Ça existe?

- Bien sûr. Mais je n'en connais qu'un seul qui est parvenu au stade jonin.

- Qui est-ce?

- Il s'appelle Kirichi. Mais je doute que tu ne le connaisses.

Je savais très bien que je paraissais trop curieuse, mais j'étais assoiffée de réponses. Je le bombardai de questions tous sans liens les unes aux autres :

- Il faut que je sache : pourquoi était-il aussi important que je vienne ici m'entrainer, plutôt que de me pratiquer à Konoha?

- C'est Nakary qui a demandé à ce que ton entrainement soit fait à Suna. Il a… un motif qui le retient.

Dès que j'acquiesçai, j'enchainai avec une autre question :

- Et pourquoi fallait-il arriver à Suna avant ce soir?

- Ton sensei n'aime pas imposer des restrictions. Mais je savais qu'au fond il aurait préféré être de retour à Suna le plus tôt possible, alors c'est moi qui s'est chargé de vous imposer un retour aussi furtif.

- Comment savez-vous…? Pourquoi…

Il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

- Yume, ne poses pas tant de questions.

Navrée, je m'excusai et baissai les yeux. À peine cinq seconde s'écoulèrent qu'un ninja, surement le préposé, entra en trombe, à bout de souffle. Pour qu'un Jonin soit essoufflé, il devait avoir couru un long trajet. Alerté, Gaara se leva de son bureau, tout comme Temari et Kankuro qui abandonnèrent leur jeu.

- Pfff… Pfff, Les femmes de Suna… Pfff… Elles étaient sorties aujourd'hui…Pfff… Pour les récoltes de fruits et légumes dans les jardins éloignés des frontières… Pfff…

Les récoltes de fruits et légumes? Je me souvins qu'au village de Kyranami, nous avions également une journée chaque trois-mois où les femmes sortaient des frontières pour aller cueillir nos fruits et nos légumes car, tout comme Suna, Kyranami était trop chaud et poussiéreux pour faire pousser des végétaux comestibles.

- Quoi? Insista Gaara, sans pourtant afficher de l'impatience. Que s'est-t-il passé?

- Elles ont été enlevées… Pfff… Tous enlevées…

Je me foudroyai sur place, terrifiée par la nouvelle qui sembla aussi ébranler Gaara. Pourquoi s'en prennait-on aux femmes de Suna? Il se ressaisit rapidement :

- Combien reste-t-il de femmes à Suna?!

- Peut-être 500, 700… Pfff… Les seules femmes qui restent sont celles qui ne vivaient pas grâce au commerce d'aliments… En partie des ninjas…Pfff…

- Dans ce cas, envoyez la moitié des unités à la recherche des femmes disparues.

Alors que le jonin s'apprêta à ressortir, Gaara lui donna une autre indication :

- N'envoyez pas les femmes ninjas! Que les hommes!

- C'est inconcevable, s'opposa alors Temari, sortie tout à coup de son mutisme. Je veux partir aussi à leur recherche!

- Non, hors de question. Plus aucune femme ne sort hors de l'enceinte de Suna tant qu'on n'aura pas liquidé les responsables.

Kankuro avança vers Gaara :

- Eh, Moi j'y vais!

- Très bien, Kankuro… (il riva son regard sur sa sœur) Toi, tu restes ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Temari eut du mal à dissimuler une moue et se laissa retomber sur son pouffe, peu enchantée de ne pas pouvoir aller avec Kankuro alors que celui-ci et l'autre ninja sortirent de la pièce.

Gaara s'adressa de nouveau à moi, toujours debout derrière son bureau :

- Quant à toi, Yume, il est possible que ton entrainement avec Nakary soit retardé. Je vais probablement l'envoyer avec les autres.

- D'accord.

Je n'avais rien à dire contre. Moi, comparée à Temari, je n'avais pas l'âme du ninja. L'entrainement n'était pas ma priorité. Elle prit les choses en main et m'annonça de sa voix grave :

- Pour ton logis à Suna, tu vas dorénavant habiter à la 7e avenue, l'adresse 527, appartement B.

- Euh… Merci. Je vais y aller…

Je fis mon salut et je tournai le dos pour m'éloigner, et, voyant que j'allais quitter, Temari s'objecta :

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller seule, il se fait tard. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne?

Gaara faillit rire à la tentative de sa sœur pour rejoindre Kankuro, mais n'en fit rien. Il redevint sérieux et calme :

- Bien essayé, Temari.

- C'est vrai! Répliqua-t-elle, elle ne devrait pas y aller seule! Elle n'est pas bonne en combat et qui sait qui pourrait la croiser dans Suna.

Je sentis une goutte d'embarras couler sur mon front. Temari était tellement… directe… « Pas bonne en combat »… Mais bon, il fallait l'admettre, je n'étais pas la meilleure genin…

Gaara regarda Temari, puis moi, avant de prendre une décision :

- Tu as raison, c'est plutôt dangereux pour une fille de marcher seule le soir. Je vais reconduire Yume et demander aux voisins de surveiller les portes de l'office. S'ils m'annoncent que tu es sortie, j'irai te chercher.

Effectivement, avoir le kazekage à ses trousses n'était pas la situation la plus aisée, même pour Temari. Gaara, quoiqu'aux apparences impassibles, semblait beaucoup s'inquiéter pour sa sœur.

Temari essaya à nouveau de le convaincre :

- Mais… Nous avons besoin du kazekage à l'office!

- Alors tu seras le 6e kazekage pour l'heure qui suit.

Elle soupira, exaspérée. Elle allait probablement être coincée dans l'office jusqu'au lendemain matin: le moment où, peut-être, Gaara la laisserait sortir avec la certitude qu'elle ne pourrait plus rejoindre Kankuro.

Gaara s'avançât vers moi et me fit signe de le suivre. Je me sentie soulagée d'être reconduite. Pas parce que j'avais peur des voyous, mais parce que pendant quelques instants, j'avais cru avoir à non-seulement trouver la sortie de l'office seule, mais retrouver aussi la 7e avenue dans la noirceur à travers tout Suna.


	6. Chapitre 6: La face cachée de Suna

Je ne me sentais pas fatiguée. J'avais dormis pendant le trajet jusqu'à Suna tout à l'heure, alors je ne ressentais nullement le besoin de dormir.

Suna était bercée par un vent frais qui sifflait entre les bâtiments et venait agiter les mèches de mes cheveux. Plusieurs lanternes qui éclairaient les rues sablonneuses de la ville nous guidaient de leurs faibles lueurs et se balançaient d'un va-et-vient grinçant. Muet comme une carpe, Gaara marchait, regardant droit devant, n'ayant comme objectif que de me raccompagner à ma nouvelle maison. Je commençais à me demander si ce qui l'importait vraiment était de s'assurer de ma sécurité ou de simplement pouvoir revenir à l'office le plus vite possible pour continuer à jouer au gardien de prison avec sa sœur.

Le vent se leva encore plus. Il semblait faire de plus en plus froid et je sentis le poil de mes bras s'hérisser dans un frisson. Gaara détourna son regard saphir vers moi : Il avait presque l'air embêté par ma frilosité. Il était vrai qu'il était peu convainquant pour une ninja d'être indisposée seulement par une température basse…

Lors d'une nouvelle bourrasque de vent, je senti du sable pénétrer dans mes yeux et me mit à les frotter vigoureusement avec mes poignets. Aveuglée, je trébuchai sur le pied de Gaara, mais il me rattrapa avant que je touche le sol, sa main retenant mes clavicules.

En me redressant, je me mis à rire jaune :

- Merci… Eh… Tu ne m'emmènerais pas danser, en tout cas!

Il souria mais ne ria pas. Était-ce de la déception? Probablement. Il devait s'attendre à ravoir à Suna la dernière Kyranami, qui avait grandi à Konoha toutes ces années et qui, aujourd'hui, était censée être devenue une arme ultime qui puisse invoquer de son imagination fertile tous les monstres les plus inusités. À la place, il avait devant lui la fille en question qui n'était même pas apte à marcher dans le froid et dans le vent.

Je baissai la tête.

- Tu es l'élève idéale pour Nakary, déclarât-il soudainement.

Mon regard se releva sur lui :

- … Pourquoi?

- Car je sens que ton sensei aura en fait plus besoin de toi que tu auras besoin de lui.

Mes lèvres se pressèrent. Je ne comprenais pas ce que Gaara voulait dire, et j'avais l'impression qu'il savait très bien que je ne pigerais pas.

Comme Gaara ne semblait pas vouloir m'éclaircir sur Nakary depuis tout à l'heure, je ne posai pas plus de question sur mon nouveau sensei.

J'éternuai subitement et empoignai mes bras entre mes doigts, presque grelottante. J'avais hâte d'être arrivée à mon appartement car je commençais à ne plus supporter la température nocturne du désert.

- Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés? Demandai-je, en tentant de ne pas avoir l'aire trop impatiente.

Je n'eus pas de réponse. À nouveau, la peur d'avoir paru impudente me traversa l'esprit. Tout à coup, je sentis un textile se poser sur mes épaules : Gaara avait enlevé sa veste blanche de Kazekage, exhibant entièrement le chandail bleu qu'il portait en dessous, et avait placée celle-ci sur mes épaules.

- M…Merci…

- Tu devras être formée pour combattre des ennemis… Pas le rhume.

Je pouffai de rire, mais Gaara restait toujours aussi sérieux. Comment sonnait son rire? Je l'avais vu sourire, mais pas encore s'esclaffer… Tout comme Nakary. J'avais l'impression que de devenir ninja n'allais pas être une partie de plaisir… que ça allait être une conversion en quelque chose de puissant mais malheureux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Regardes un peu Naruto Uzumaki. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est malheureux?_

Bon, Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas un très bon exemple de mon hypothèse… Naruto était un garçon particulier. C'était un ninja qui était d'avantage fort psychologiquement que physiquement.

_Quand tu dis fort psychologiquement, tu ne parles pas de son intelligence…_

Gaara et moi nous arrêtâmes.

- Nous y sommes, trancha Gaara.

Je tirai ma révérence :

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagnée, Gaara-Sama.

- Tu as la fiche que je t'ai donnée tout à l'heure?

- Oui… Pourquoi?

- Montre-la au surveillant du bâtiment, et il te donnera la clé de ton appartement.

- D'accord.

- Et ne reste pas dehors. On ne sait pas si les coupables des enlèvements ont réussis à s'infiltrer dans Suna.

J'hochai la tête. Et le saluai

- Merci encore!

Gaara hissât un sourire puis repartit, alors que j'entrais dans l'immeuble.

* * *

J'ouvris la porte et mis le pied dans mon nouvel appartement. C'était un logement « deux-pièces-et-une-demie » situé à l'étage le plus haut de la bâtisse. Je jetai mon trousseau de clé sur le comptoir. Il y avait une porte patio qui menait sur un tout petit balcon dehors. Par celle-ci, on pouvait voir les étoiles du ciel dégagé depuis l'intérieur. La lune, quant à elle, paraissait plus énorme et lumineuse que jamais, éclairant à elle seule convenablement mon appartement. À peine atténués, les vents dehors étaient si puissants qu'on les entendait frapper constamment les murs de l'immeuble.

J'observai le lit. Il n'était pas comme celui que j'avais, à Konoha. Celui à Konoha était un lit surélevé avec des pieds et une tête de lit, alors que celui qui était maintenant face à moi n'était qu'un mince matelas par terre avec un oreiller et un drap. Le lit typique, quoi.

Je m'apprêtai à me changer quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien apporté comme bagage à Suna : ni pyjama, ni vêtements de rechange.

« Merde! »Lâchai-je

Je pris la décision de dormir en sous-vêtements. J'avais amené des yens, alors je pourrais m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements demain, lorsque les magasins seront ouverts. Je baissai mon pantalon et tirai sur mon haut… Avant de réalisé que j'avais en plus oublié de rendre la veste à Gaara.

« Double-merde! » criai-je, cette fois, un peu plus fort.

_Tu devrais peut-être songer à aller la lui rendre maintenant. Ce serait la moindre des politesses._

Je rejetai cette idée. Gaara avait clairement spécifié de ne pas sortir seule cette nuit. De plus, je savais très bien que circuler dans Suna dans l'obscurité était le meilleur moyen de me perdre, et Gaara devait déjà être très loin.

_Cette veste est le symbole du Kazekage. Tu dois la lui rendre au plus vite._

Je grinçai des dents. Le dilemme auquel je faisais face me déchirait.

À contrecœur, je remis mon pantalon, repris mes clés et sortit de mon appartement.


	7. Chapitre 7: Le face-à-face

Le bruit de mes pas brisait le silence. J'étais seule à marcher dans cette ville endormie et écoutais le vent siffler dans mes oreilles et cogner des cannes d'aluminium suspendues à des toits de kiosques vides. Parfois, de rares grillons chantaient mais se taisaient vite en m'entendant m'approcher. La fraîcheur du milieu de la nuit créait une légère vapeur lorsque j'expirais. Il faisait si froid, moi qui portait un chandail à manches-courtes, mais je ne me permettais pas, même si il faisait une température nordique, de porter la veste à Gaara sans son consentement. Il ignorait surement qu'il n'avait plus sa veste avec lui. Et bien que cela puisse paraître stupide puisqu'il me l'avait tantôt prêté volontiers, je n'osais pas la mettre et prendre à la fois le risque de la salir.

Je tentais de me remémorer le chemin que Gaara et moi avions tout-à-l'heure emprunté. Je ne croyais pas mal m'y prendre, finalement. Après cinq minutes de marche, cependant, je perdis le fil. Je ne me souvenais plus si nous avions passé par la ruelle de gauche ou l'allée principale. La nuit, lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne, les routes de Suna sont toutes pareilles.

_Te voilà encore perdue. Beau boulot! Quand comptes-tu développer ton sens de l'orientation, ton organisation et ta mémoire, un peu?!_

En colère contre moi-même, je refusai de m'admettre que je m'étais encore perdue sous prétexte que je me souvenais encore du chemin à prendre pour revenir sur mes pas... Cependant, le recul n'était pas envisageable. J'avais décidé de rendre cette veste à Gaara, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Soudain, j'entendis l'écho de plusieurs voix masculines, au loin. Dans un moment de panique, je me cachai derrière le coin du bâtiment qui côtoyait la petite ruelle de gauche. Je glissai un regard espion sur le côté et vis une bonne dizaine de ninjas. Ils s'approchaient et s'arrêtèrent non-loin d'où j'étais cachée. Une autre dizaine de ninjas les rejoignirent, venus d'une ruelle en face de la mienne. Cela avait tout l'aire d'être le point de rencontre d'un attroupement de ninjas. ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être de Suna, puisqu'ils avaient tous les torses nus recouverts de tatouages sombres représentant d'étrange motifs et portaient des shorts noires qui s'effilaient en plusieurs morceaux à la base. J'entendis la voix de l'homme qui semblait bien être le dirigeant de l'ordre. Il parlait si bas que je dût mieux tendre l'oreille pour bien comprendre:

- ...Combien de femmes avez-vous ramenées au repère?

- Nous en avons capturé 30 nouvelles, en ce début de soirée, capitaine.

Le chef soupira, puis grogna:

- Alors nous en avons 1473 au décompte. Plus que quelques centaines et le pouvoir sera entre nos mains...

Mon sang fit un tour et je serrai la veste du kazekage contre mon coeur. C'était eux, les responsables de tous ces enlèvements? L'image de toutes ces femmes entassées dans un énorme entrepôts, comme du bétail, me fit frissonner. J'avais peur pour elles... pour l'avenir de Suna... pour moi...

Que voulaient-ils exactement?

_Ne vois-tu pas leur tactique? Plutôt que de s'en prendre à l'armée complète de Suna, cette association s'attaque seulement aux femmes. Comme ca, Suna ne pourra plus s'assurer une progéniture et tombera en ruines._

Cette supposition était issue d'une hypothèse de stratagème lâche, mais rusé. Je me mis inconsciemment à ronger les ongles de ma main droite. Toutes ces pauvres victimes, enfants ou adultes, comment étaient-elles traitées?

_Ça c'est si elles sont encore vivante._

Mon cœur palpitât.

- Partez vers la 5e avenue. Nous emprunterons l'allée principale, ordonna le chef à sa deuxième division. Ramenez plus de femmes que cela, la nuit vient à peine de commencer. Avant le lever du jour, nous sortirons de Suna et repasserons pour les femmes restantes lors des nuits à suivre.

Les ninjas firent leurs saluts et se séparèrent par de furtifs bonds.

Voyant qu'ils avaient déserté et que je n'étais plus en grand danger, je sortis de ma cachette et reculai dans l'ombre de la ruelle. Alors que je mis le talon derrière, je fonçai dans quelqu'un et, en peur, je me retournai pour réaliser que la grande silhouette était celle d'un des ninjas aux torses nus.

- Hey du calme, petite.

Il arborait un sourire sadique. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je me retournai dans l'objectif de m'enfuire, mais il me reteint par le poignet et la veste de Gaara me glissa des doigts pour finir par terre.

- Je suis en retard pour mon rassemblement, on dirait.

- Lâche-moi, vous êtes une bande de débiles!

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Se moquant de ma détresse, il me lâchât et m'envoya valser contre le mur du bâtiment. Il me rejoignit ensuite pour rattraper mes deux bras et les immobiliser contre les briques, cette fois avec plus d'ardeur que lorsqu'il me serrait le poignet tout à l'heure. Malgré mon abstinence, il se collât contre mon ventre et promena son regard sur moi:

- Ce boulot ne me paie pas assez.

Il se prit d'un rire cruel.

_INVOQUES!_

Chose que j'aurais tenté si mes deux mains n'étaient pas entretenues à un mètre l'une de l'autre. Comment pourrais-je faire un ninjutsu dans cette position? Je me mis à me débattre, mais ce fut vain et ne fit qu'alimenter son rire qui, pour moi, semblait s'éterniser. Au cœur de la panique et du désespoir, j'avais une boule dans la gorge et mes yeux chauffaient du sel de mes larmes qui mouillaient mes yeux.

Soudainement, le regard amusé de l'homme se vida, comme si une douleur subite dont l'origine était inconnue venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Horrifié, son étreinte sur moi se desserra. Je demeurai pétrifiée et le regardai dans les yeux. Son regard était perturbé et à la recherche de réponses. Ses yeux se pâlissaient de cataracte, comme ses cheveux qui commençaient à blanchir sur son crâne qui se ridait à vue d'œil. Son visage se mit à maigrir et pris une silhouette squelettique repoussante. Après peu de temps, il s'effondra sur le sol et il ne restât du puissant et costaud ninja qu'un vieillard mourant dans le sable.

Avec la froideur de la température et la chaleur bouillonnante de mon sang, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser ou encore déborder et sortir de ma boîte crânienne par mes globes oculaires. Cette impression devait être due à une forte fièvre. Toujours paralysée par la terreur, j'étais appuyée sur le mur de l'immeuble. Mes jambes molles ne supportèrent plus mon corps tellement elles tremblaient et je m'écrasai contre le sol, à côté du cadavre qui jonchait la ruelle. Je levai le regard entre mes mèches de cheveux trempés de sueur et perçus l'ombre d'un ninja en haut du bâtiment d'en face. Il tenait un sablier. Il était arrivé juste à temps.

Le cœur s'appropriant toute mon énergie pour tambouriner, le néant m'encombrât et quelques secondes suffirent pour que mon esprit s'engouffre dans une noirceur complète.

_Vous m'avez sauvée, Nakary Sensei._

* * *

Si vous êtes intéressés par ma fic, faites le moi savoir! ^^ si elle est mise dans des favoris ou que j'ai des reviews, je saurai qu'elle vaut la peine d'être continuée et je publierai de nouveaux chapitres.

Merci! Bonne patience! :)


End file.
